The School Is Yours
by ohmygodtheykilledme
Summary: What can go wrong when you mix a cheater, a bad boy, a mute, a deaf girl, a sass pot know it all , and a mentally unstable bumblebee obsessed boy? Everything. HUMANSTUCK. HARDCORE YAOI. BAD SUMMARY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (I refuse to reveal pairings). High School AU. There will be pretty much every character I can think of in this story xD
1. Chapter 1

(*~Author's Note~* This story with contain A LOT of sex, pretty much all of it YAOI. I refuse to spoil my pairings -w- THERE WILL BE A THREESOME, maybe rape (haven't decided yet), a lot of meltdowns and angst. . . But yeah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Mituna Captor was the new kid in school. Which, in any situation, was never easy, but in this case it would be much harder. It had been four years since his accident, and three years since he'd been to a normal school (since his recovery period was long). Now, being a 17 year old Junior in high school, he was transferring in to the new special education program at the high school for "normal kids." This school, for the thirty years it had been open, had somehow convinced the government that having a special needs program was non beneficial for the learning environment of their students. But, with the new governor, that changed quickly once he was in office. So, the school was pulling in kids who were "least difficult" to deal with. Mituna just happened to fall under that category.

He clung to Latula's arm tightly, flipping his black bangs out of his eyes just so he could look at the school in front of him. So many people. . . Why were there so many people. . . he looked incredibly nervous, avoiding meeting the eyes of others around him and messing with the bottom of his yellow and black striped sweatshirt nervously. Fuck why did he have to move schools. . . He was doing just fine at his other one. . . He didn't have to deal with non accepting people there. . . Latula escorted him to his assigned room and forced a smile, handing him his bumblebee lunchbox and sighing softly.

"Okay MT, promise me you'll be super rad today and behave for your teachers, 'kay? I don't wanna get any messages. I'll meet you in the front after school and we'll go home, got it?" She poked his nose.

Mituna nodded and gave a cheeky smirk. "I can be good..." He huffed, crossing his arms. "... Can I have a kiss..?" He looked kind of hopeful. His lisp was more prominent when he said words with the letter S in them. . .

Latula looked around and sighed again, quickly kissing his cheek before turning around to go to her first class. To be honest, she had been getting rather tired of being Mituna's caretaker, and his girlfriend, and didn't want to ruin her cool girl image, but she also didn't want to hurt him or make things harder for him than they needed to be. Mituna, on the other hand, idolized Latula and was completely in love with her. He held his cheek as she walked away and smiled, turning and looking at his new class. Oh THANK GOD Kurloz was here. . . And Meulin too. Mituna always thought it was ridiculous for them to be considered special ed (he thought this before his accident, now his brain is too clouded to think like that), since there was nothing wrong with either of their mental thought process. . . Maybe they were just put there because they were harder to teach than kids who spoke or could hear. . . Too much work for lazy teachers. . . Mituna smiled widely at the sight of his best friend and threw his stuff on the ground, running over and glomping Kurloz.

"Kurloz you're a total piece of shit and you're the bestest friend in the world so you have to sit next to me in class." Mituna was way over excited that he was here, probably because he was actually nice to him. He looked at Meulin and blinked childishly, waving at her before looking back up at Kurloz, who at first looked surprised, then smiled. Classic Mituna. . . The mute boy nodded, pointing to the seat where his backpack was. Kurloz wasn't mute by birth, it was a choice, and he had the ability to talk, but he chose not to, thus leading to his teachers being fed with his uncooperative attitude and placing him in the special program. He only ever spoke to Mituna, but only when they were alone.

Mituna knew this too. He got on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear: "When is it lunch time. . ?" He was the most impatient person alive. . . There were literally 3 hours until lunch. . . Kurloz smirked a little and shook his head, taking Mituna to his seat and pointing at the chair for him to sit down. The best he could do was distract him. . . He and Meulin were like his fucking parents. . . Mituna looked slightly disappointed but sat down, pouting for a minute and looking over at his backpack. He left it all the way over there. . . He recovered his multi-toned eyes (blue and hazel) with his bangs, liking it better when from his nose up was covered. Ugly eyes. . . ugly veins. . . "I left my backpack over there..." he wanted his damn crayons. . .

Kurloz, knowing Mituna for a long time, knew what he wanted. It was usually either honey or crayons. . . Or both. . . And since it looked like no teacher was going to show up, eating in the classroom was fine. He reached into his own backpack and pulled out honey sticks for his friend, as well as a 24 pack of Crayola crayons and an empty notebook. Great way to pass the time. Mituna looked excited and smiled widely, opening the crayon box and notebook and scribbling with the yellow crayon. Kurloz made a face like he was going to laugh, but of course didn't make a sound. He then proceeded to feed Mituna honey, watching him draw, playing on his phone, and signing with Meulin for the next three hours.

(*~Author's Note~* Wow yes hello so I KNOW this chapter was short. It was just an opener to give you guys an idea of what's kind of going on, and also a chance for you guys to give me feedback on my writing style. And also, if you want, give me some of your headcanons and such to incorporate in to the story. I LOVE YOU ALL.)


	2. Chapter 2

(*~Author's Note~* This story with contain A LOT of sex, pretty much all of it YAOI. I refuse to spoil my pairings -w- THERE WILL BE A THREESOME, maybe rape (haven't decided yet), a lot of meltdowns and angst. . . But yeah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Mituna grabbed Kurloz's hand tightly and pulled him outside to the quad. He wanted to sit outside for lunch. . . He smiled up at his friend as he dragged him, kind of happy Meulin wasn't there to pull him away right now. She was buying lunch, so she'd be back soon. . . All of a sudden, Kurloz stopped, a slightly terrified look taking over his usually relaxed expression. Oh god. . . He let go of Mituna's hand and walked past him, slightly rushing over to the tree where a rambling Kankri was holding his bloody nose. He never really liked Kankri much, but he was bleeding. . . Mituna followed after him like a duckling, peeking out from behind Kurloz to look at Kankri.

"Your face looks weird. . ." He said, grimacing slightly. Kurloz gently bopped Mituna on the head and extended a hand for Kankri to grab, pulling him up. Kankri made a face of discomfort and allowed him to pull him up, though he would usually prefer to avoid physical contact. . . even in the form of assistance.

"Thank you, Mituna. . ." He gave a small smile, thanking him only to avoid upsetting him by defending his physical appearance. "I swear on my life if he ever comes near me again, I will not hesitate to fight back. . . Well, I tried this time, but he is rather strong. . . I suppose I need to up my game. . ." He was starting to ramble, so Kurloz interrupted him by holding his hand up in front of his face. Kankri was highly intelligent, and luckily knew sign language. The taller male signed to him, asking who did this to him.

"Oh. . ." Kankri sighed. "I don't suppose you really need to ask anymore. . ." He grimaced, crossing his arms. "But if you must know, it was that god awful Ampora. . ." He leaned his back against the tree. "He enjoys pestering me and making comments about my asexuality and celibacy . . . No big deal, honestly, it is the physical contact that bothers me. . ." He looked up at Kurloz, his expression polite and poised besides his bruised cheek and bloody nose. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to clean myself up. . ." He smiled a little and acknowledged them both before walking away, obviously still rambling to himself.

Kurloz sighed and looked at Mituna, who was nibbling at the taller male's skeleton jacket. Dang kid. . . He ruffled his hair and led him to a bench, sitting him down and handing him his lunchbox. He lifted his chin and made him look at him, holding up a finger to show him he would be right back. Mituna nodded and opened his lunch box, which he colored the bumblebees on by himself, taking out his peanut butter and honey sandwich. Mn. . . He waved at Kurloz as he walked away, obviously heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

"So, you 'n Makara, yeah?" Mituna looked at who was speaking to him, scowling slightly when he sat next to him.

"What do you want fishy face. . ." He crossed his arms and took a bite of his sandwich. Whether or not Mituna could remember, he and Cronus were once good friends.

"Ah I'm just here to bother 'ya. . . Hope you don't mind too much. . ." He had a smirk plastered on his face, wrapping an arm around Mituna's shoulders. "How 'ya been Tuna fish?"

Mituna looked at him, obviously uncomfortable. "Why are you touching me. . ?" He curled his toes and gripped his sandwich a little too tightly. Peanut butter was kind of falling out the back. . . Cronus just smirked wider and pulled him closer, not noticing the approaching Kurloz and Meulin.

"What, I just wanted to talk to 'ya. . ." He leaned in closer, barely pressing his lips against his neck. "If you're up for talkin'. . ." He whispered.

Mituna squirmed and dropped his sandwich, whining uncomfortably. "I still don't understand why you're t-touching me. . ." He looked at him nervously, not noticing Kurloz until he was pulling Cronus up off the bench by the collar. By the way he was looking at him, it was like he wanted to kill him. . . Like he was staring into the depths of his soul. . . Cronus just raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his obvious fear. . . Everyone knew he was terrified of Kurloz.

"Hey. Skeleton freak. I was just messin' with him." He was obviously trying to not get beaten up. . . Kurloz glared and released him, pushing him away from the bench. He pointed in the opposite direction as a sort of 'go away,' flipping him off until he went away. Cronus just sighed and smirked at Mituna, winking before walking away and hitting on some cheerleaders. He was so irritating. . .

"Kurloz can we have lunch now. . ?" Mituna looked up at his still standing friend, still looking a bit confused. Kurloz smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair and sitting next to him. Meulin sat in Kurloz's lap, the three of them enjoying their lunch. So much drama at lunch. . .

(*~Author's Note~* Another short chapter! Sorry! But these are testers to see if I should continue or nah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! )


	3. Chapter 3

(*~Author's Note~* This story with contain A LOT of sex, pretty much all of it YAOI. I refuse to spoil my pairings -w- THERE WILL BE A THREESOME, maybe rape (haven't decided yet), a lot of meltdowns and angst. . . But yeah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

It was now after school, and Mituna was walking hand in hand with Kurloz to the front. Kurloz was like. . . His best friend/guardian. . . They waited in the front for Latula, Mituna obviously getting nervous and impatient the later she was to show up. Where could she be. . .

"Kurloz what if she doesn't show up. . . " he asked nervously, looking around to make sure he wasn't missing anything. . . Oh yeah. . . He was missing something. . . When he looked at the door, he saw Latula kissing some random dude, and it was a lot longer than a friendly or goodbye kiss. . . Mituna teared up and stared, his body completely frozen. What. . . Was this. . . After a minute he got up and ran into the school, past Latula (who now saw him), and into the bathroom.

He locked the door (it was lockable from the inside) and sobbed, backing up into a corner before sliding his back down the wall. He curled up in a ball and gripped his hair, squeezing his eyes closed and shaking his head. Why would she do that. . . Why would she ever do that. . . Maybe it wasn't her. . . It couldn't have been. . . His thought process was all over the place, his own thoughts and other voices invading the already unstable place. He was in so much pain. . . This was betrayal. . . He let out a small cry and started hitting his head against the floor, as if he was attempting to get the voices out of his head. . .

Kurloz, who was now looking for his innocent unstable friend, walked inside calmly just to grab the idiot who was kissing Latula and punch him in the face. One punch from Kurloz was like an automatic knock out. . . He glared at Latula, who looked afraid, and went of in search of Mituna. First he'd check the classroom. . . He walked to the classroom and sighed to find it locked. Of course this would be the first classroom they'd lock. . . Damn school systems. . . He decided next to check the bathroom, which was also locked. . . There were three boys bathrooms in the school, so he could be in any of them. . . Since this one was locked he'd try another.

Mituna was completely losing his shit, sobbing uncontrollably and hitting his head harder. "Stop. . . Stop. . . STOP. . . STOP IT!" He cried, his body trembling slightly. He couldn't be alone right now. . . He was never suicidal, but he was known to take. . . Drastic measures. . . To calm himself. Which, by the way, never worked. . . He clawed into his scalp and scratched at it, like he was trying to break the skin. . .

After Kurloz had checked the other bathrooms (which were unlocked), he thought it would be best to go back to the first one. He decided it was no coincidence that it was locked. He made his way back to the first bathroom, attempting to open it again. When he (obviously) failed, he sighed and looked around, making sure no one was there. He stared at the door for a minute, trying to collect himself. He hated speaking, so he always had to prepare himself before he said anything.

"Mituna, I know you're in there, please open the door. . ." He said, his voice deep and quiet. Mituna tensed and shook his head, just believing it was another voice in his head.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled at him, curling up in to a tighter ball. He wasn't dealing with himself well. . . He never did. . . Kurloz sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then there was one option. . . He'd pay for expenses later. . . After a few tries, the door broke down with ease, Kurloz grabbing it before it could fall. . . Just in case Mituna was under its falling range. . . He pushed the door against the wall and looked down at his friend, kneeling beside him and gently putting a hand on his head.

"If you keep doing that you'll split your head open. . ." He continued to speak quietly, carefully pulling Mituna off the floor and into his arms. Mituna continued to sob, pressing closer to Kurloz and continuing to claw at his scalp.

"Make them go away. . . It hurts. . . It hurts. . ." He winced as Kurloz gently pulled his hands from his hair, holding them and kissing his forehead gently. Mituna froze for a minute and relaxed slightly as Kurloz started rocking them back and forth, wrapping his arms around him and petting his head.

"Sssshhhh. . ." When you're friends with someone like Mituna, things like this naturally happen. All of it was completely platonic, there was no romantic interest. Mituna kind of slumped against his violet-eyed friend and eventually fell asleep, his head leaned against his shoulder. Kurloz smiled and picked him up, carrying him out of the bathroom and going to the front of the school. He glared at Latula, who was trying to wake up that guy, walking out and heading to his car. He'd let him stay at his house tonight. . . Mituna stayed there so often he had his own bed. He put him in the car, being careful not to wake him up as he buckled him up. He was adorable. . . He pat his head and got in on the other side, sighing and driving them home. Well fuck. . .

Once at his house, Kurloz carried in their backpacks first, then went back for Mituna, being careful not to wake him. Mituna did wake up, but only for a moment to whine in protest, then he leaned his cheek against his shoulder and passed out again. Kurloz smiled and shook his head, taking him inside and laying down with him on the bed. Poor motherfucker was so worn out. . . Maybe he'd sleep with him. . . Hmn. .Kurloz held him closer and gently kissed his forehead, closing his own eyes and falling asleep with him. He deserved a damn nap after all that. . .

(*~Authors Note~* Okay yeah sorry they're still short but I'm not sure how I feel about this story yet XD tell me what you think! Give me ideas! I WILL incorporate them!)


	4. Chapter 4

(*~Author's Note~* This story with contain A LOT of sex, pretty much all of it YAOI. I refuse to spoil my pairings -w- THERE WILL BE A THREESOME, maybe rape (haven't decided yet), a lot of meltdowns and angst. . . But yeah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

(Warning! CHANGE IN POV! We are now in the mind of Cronus Ampora)

Cronus woke up for school with a grumble, flipping off his alarm clock before throwing it on the floor. Fuck that piece of shit. . . He needed his sleep. . . School wasn't worth his time anyways. . . He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grumbling random curse words as he forced himself out of bed. He was too tired for this. . . Ugh. . .

He lazily went to his closet, not bothering to change the white t-shirt he had worn to sleep. . . Which was the same one he'd been wearing for the past three days. . . Whatever, he was gonna drown his clothes in cologne anyways. . . He threw on his infamous leather jacket, flipping the collar to his liking, then put on a pair of jeans, tucking the shirt in and putting on a black belt. Shoes. . . He needed shoes. . . He looked over his shoe collection, all black and falling under the greaser stereotype, before choosing a pair of black (faux) leather lace ups. Perfection.

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, scowling as he looked at himself. He was so ugly. . . He pretended to think he was hot shit, but he really hated himself. . . A lot. . . He mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking like his 16 year old piece of shit brother. . . He got back to his original intention, squeezing a bunch of Got2bglued gel into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and, with complete precision, slicked back his hair, being careful not to miss any of it. Once satisfied, he washed his hands (that stuff was a pain in the ass to get off), then ran his pocket comb through his hair. Lookin' good. . . He walked out of his room and pounded on his brother's door, looking impatient.

"ERIDAN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE!" He yelled at him, going downstairs afterwards. He honestly didn't give a shit if he was late, but Mr. Prissypants up there did. . . Ugh. . . He grabbed his backpack and sighed, getting a water bottle out of the fridge and downing the whole thing. He didn't like bringing lunches. . . If he brought a lunch, he couldn't bother the girls about not having food. . . Heh. . . He looked at the staircase and grimaced, stomping back upstairs.

"Eridan, seriously, what the fu-" he opened his door, staring at him wide eyed. He was taking a full body selfie. . . Wearing a red plaid mini skirt, black thigh highs and a black bandeau, his purple streaked hair slicked back like normal. Eridan immediately covered himself when he saw his brother, blushing in embarrassment and looking irritated.

"YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED!" He shrieked, biting his lip nervously. Cronus just smirked and raised an eyebrow, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Look, I honestly don't give a shit, but you always complain about bein' late, so hurry up and get into some regular clothes so I don't have to hear your bitchin'. . ." He looked him up and down. "Unless you wanna go to school like that. . ." He teased. The selfies were probably for that two-faced boyfriend of his. . . No one knew about Sollux and Eridan except Cronus . . . That was only because he walked in on them making out. He shivered at the thought. . . Gross. . .

Eridan just nodded and waved him away, huffing slightly when he closer the door. Damn pesky brother. . . He changed into a black turtle neck and blue and black vertical striped skinny jeans, putting on black converse and a blue and black horizontal striped scarf. Hmn. . . He put on his hipster glasses and grabbed his phone, looking at the message that lit up the screen. Immediate blushing.

(New Message: Sol )

"Wear that toniight ;) "

Heh. . . He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his backpack, leaving his room and running downstairs. Ufgh. . .

"Hey, Cro, I'm goin' to Sol's tonight, okay? He'll take me home from school, so don't w-worry." He had a small stutter when it came to words with W's and V's. . . He grabbed an apple and a water and looked up at his brother, who had an eyebrow raised and a slight scowl on his lips. "W-what..?" He questioned, though he didn't really have to ask . . .

"Nothin', but be home by 8. . . " Cronus sighed, grabbing his own backpack and walking outside. Hm. . . Did he have his phone. .? He looked in his backpack, slinging it in front of his body to have better access to the zippers. Yep. There it was. In the front pocket. . . Probably dead too.. hm.. "What time is it right now. . ?" He asked, grabbing the keys from the still open pocket and unlocking the car. Generally he liked riding his motorcycle. . . But Eridan would never.

"7:30." Eridan replied, getting in the car and throwing his backpack into the back seat. Ugh. . . 10 minutes late already. . . He had a zero period, Cronus didn't, so he always was there early. . . Zero period started at 7:30, and it was a ten minute drive to the school. . .

Cronus shrugged and got in the drivers seat, throwing his bag in the back as well then putting the key in the ignition. Maybe he'd check in on Mituna when they got to school. . . He smirked at the thought and backed out of the driveway, driving to the school. Well, just another typical morning for the Amporas.

(*~Authors Note~* Thank you guys for reading! The chapters will be longer soon, I promise. Be prepared for a very confused Mituna and an introduction to our first pairing next chapter :) )


	5. Chapter 5

(*~Author's Note~* This story with contain A LOT of sex, pretty much all of it YAOI. I refuse to spoil my pairings -w- THERE WILL BE A THREESOME, maybe rape (haven't decided yet), a lot of meltdowns and angst. . . But yeah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

(Warning! CHANGE IN POV! We are now back in the mind of Mituna Captor)

Mituna grumbled and clung to Kurloz as they went into the school, pouting slightly and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a bumblebee onesie... thats how lazy he was this morning. . . he didn't really want to go to school today. . . Yesterday was horrible but he couldn't even remember why. . . He just knew Latula wasn't with him this morning.

Kurloz slightly dragged Mituna and gave the smallest sigh, smiling though when he saw Meulin. She never came over last night. . . strange. . . Once by the classroom, he /VERY/ gently pushed Mituna's back against the wall in the hallway. He held up a finger as a 'wait a moment,' before heading back towards the school entrance. He wanted a little time alone with Meulin before school started. And NOT in the dirty way (get your minds out of the gutter).

Mituna gave the smallest nod and watched all of the kids with Zero periods rush to their classes. That kid had purple in his hair. . . Weirdy. . . He saw Cronus walking casually down the hallway, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette laying loosely between his lips. Unlit of course, smoking indoors was rude to those around you. . . Even Cronus could respect that. . .

Mituna glared at him, catching the Greaser boy's eye. Great, he noticed him. . . Cronus smirked and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, approaching the smaller boy.

"What're you lookin' at, Tuna fish? Somethin' wrong?" His smirk was poison. . . Toxic. . . Kind of attractive actually. . . Mituna looked incredibly confused. What even was his thought process right now. Then again. . . What was his thought process in general. . ?

"Nothing. . . Go away. . . " he grumbled, looking away from him and trying to ignore the fact that Cronus was attempting to press closer to him. Why was he close. . . He better not try to touch him. . . This was uncomfortable.

"What? Oh c'mon Tuna, 'ya can't just stare at me like that and have nothin' to say. . ." Cronus pretended to pout, resting his arm on the wall by Mituna's head and lifting his chin gently. Aw man those eyes. . . He always loved them, though he made fun of him for them a lot. . . Why did he have to cover them. . . They seemed so innocent and lost. . . Heh. . . He could turn that innocence into something else. . .

"I said nothing, fish face! Back up!" He tried to push him back, but Cronus was way stronger than him. Interesting. He always tried to fight him, then he'd end up crying or apologizing afterwards. So damn cute. . .

"I think you were checkin' me out. . ." He said darkly, leaning closer and barely brushing his lips against Mituna's. "At least try and make it less obvious. . .~" he pressed his body against the smaller boy's to pin him against the wall, capturing his lips in his own.

Mituna looked extremely confused, his eyes widening slightly. What. . . The actual. . . Fuck. . . He made a small noise of discomfort and tried to push him away, once again being overpowered. God dammit why. . .

Cronus gently bit Mituna's lower lip and tugged gently before pulling away, smirking at him. Mituna was looking up at him with confused, teary eyes, his breath quivering and his cheeks bright red. That expression. . . Ungh. . . it made him want to do so many things. . . But he wouldn't, of course. . . Maybe not yet. . .

Mituna suddenly looked really angry and screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Cronus to wince and cover his ears. Shit. . . Shit no. Not this bullshit again! If he kept that up, Makara would come running. He looked around nervously to make sure he wasn't already there before shushing Mituna and putting a hand over his mouth.

"Stop! Stop okay! I'm sorry I won't do it again!" Cronus begged, looking relieved but slightly irritated when Mituna stopped. Jeez what was with this kid. . . So different. . . "Jesus never scream like that kid, god. . . " he grumbled, pulling away from him.

"Don't touch me ever again. . ." Mituna crossed his arms and looked away from him, pouting and sniffling. He didn't like being touched. . . Well, not by ugly fishy faces. . . He had forgotten why he called him that. . . He didn't look anything like a fish. . . Weird.

"Whatever. . ." Cronus rolled his eyes and stepped back, looking around again to make sure Kurloz wasn't coming. Jesus fucking christ. . . Ugh. . . He'd better get out of there before that motherfucking juggalo skeleton piece of shit came back. . . "If I bother 'ya that much I guess I won't come around anymore. . . " he was victimizing himself, attempting to make Mituna feel bad. Mituna's expression didn't do what Cronus wanted it to, looking completely unsympathetic.

"Okay, bye." The bumblebee obsessed boy said, blinking up at him. Cronus looked surprised. That usually worked on other people. . . Hm. . . He shrugged and smacked Mituna's ass before walking away, winking at him when the mentally handicapped boy squeaked in surprise. He was satisfied. Mituna watched him leave and couldn't decide if he was angry or upset, settling for both and slumping against the wall. All of his interactions with Cronus confused him. Oh well, the only thing left to do now was wait for Kurloz to come back. . .

~Meanwhile~

Kurloz was signing with Meulin about how Gamzee never came home last night, and while this wasn't out of the ordinary, usually he would have texted him or something. Though, he did have a . . . Slightly more aloof mind than most. . . Weed ruined that child. . . Sigh. . . He suddenly turned his attention from Meulin when he saw a very angry looking Kankri approaching him. Oh man. . . He could already tell he was in for a rant. . .

"The next time that brother of yours would like to come over to my home, make sure to remind him that keeping his clothes on the entire time is MANDATORY!" Kankri gave the most dramatically shocked expression after he was finished speaking, putting a hand over his mouth. "I will never in my life be able to unsee what I witnessed last night. . . " he was so prude. . . He looked like he was going to be sick. "If I catch him without clothes one more time, I'll -"

"You'll motherfuckin' what, brother. . ?" Gamzee asked from behind Kurloz, his voice smooth and relaxed as usual, his eyes half lidded. Next to him was a not so happy to be awake Karkat, who was scowling and drinking a Starbucks. He was definitely not a morning person. Kurloz looked back at his brother with a concerned but also angry expression, stepping out of the way so the two could have a conversation. . . Well, it would probably just be a Kankri monolog, but still. . .

"I will formally uninvite you from ever returning to my house!" Kankri finished. "And ALSO, it is very rude to interrupt people!" Something had to have happened for Kankri to be like this. . .

"Well bro, I all up and motherfuckin' apologized already. . . You shouldn't have walked in. . . " he wrapped an arm around Karkat's shoulders, holding him close to his body. "Even Karbro agrees with that motherfuckin' much. . ." Karkat sighed and took another sip from his coffee.

"Look, Kan, just stay the fuck out of my room. We've gone over this. My room is my business, and so is what happens in there." He looked irritated, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this. . .

"Well pardon me for making you both dinner! Maybe next time I will not tell you it's ready and let it get cold to spare my eyes from seeing you two in the middle of having sexual intercourse!" Kankri looked offended, avoiding making eye contact with either of them. "And also, for the last time, no smoking in the house! I can smell it from downstairs. . ." Karkat of course never told him Gamzee smoked weed. . . He'd never be allowed over again. . . Especially because it was illegal. . . Karkat himself never did it, but he let Gamzee do it in his room.

"Jesus, Kankri, just let it go god dammit." Karkat snapped, dragging Gamzee into the school and away from his damn brother. God he was so annoying.

Kankri pouted slightly and watched Karkat leave with a longing expression. They used to be so close. . . Or so it seemed, Kankri considered close as 'Karkat used to listen to what he had to say.' No longer. . . Kurloz noticed his expression and gave him a gentle pat on the back, sympathizing with him silently. Gamzee had been doing the same to him lately as well. . . When he was around their conversations were fine, though. Hmn. . .

The school bell rang for zero period to be over, letting the students know there were five minutes left until the first class started. Sigh. . . Kankri immediately snapped out of his bad mood and mumbled a "Shoot I'll be late!" Before running off to class. Meulin just looked incredibly confused, watching Kankri run to his class. After a moment she turned back to Kurloz.

'Arguments?' She signed to him.

Kurloz just nodded and extended his hand to her, happy when she took it into her own. The two of them walked to class together, and once to the classroom, ushered Mituna inside before they walked in. Another day of being without a teacher most likely. . . Hooray. . .

(*~Author's Note~* what's this? An actually long chapter? Well tell me friends, do you like the chapters shorter or longer? Lemme know!)


	6. Chapter 6

(*~Author's Note~* This story with contain A LOT of sex, pretty much all of it YAOI. I refuse to spoil my pairings -w- THERE WILL BE A THREESOME, maybe rape (haven't decided yet), a lot of meltdowns and angst. . . But yeah. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!)

Class was relatively peaceful today, Mituna was quietly coloring, Meulin was taking a nap… Kurloz could just enjoy his Insane Clown Posse… it was seemingly a good day… That was of course until he heard aloud whistle in the hallway, then a-

"CRONUS AMPORA, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" And with that the Fire Alarm was pulled. Kurloz just sighed and got up from the desk, now overwhelmed with Mituna's screams and the loud ringing that filled the school. What he was the most displeased with, however, was the dumb ass that caused the noise came to hide in his classroom.

"Don't look at me like that, skeleton boy, there's no teacher in here to get me in trouble… besides, I don't wanna deal with that freak in the red sweater chasing after me with that damn whistle…"

Kurloz looked highly unamused, and though he was about to injure the greaser, Mituna seemed to have started screaming louder the moment he entered the room. So that was, indeed, his priority. He continued to give a glare to his rival as he made his way over to the yellow sweater wearing boy, breaking eye contact to look at the screaming teen.

'Why are you screaming.' He typed out on his phone, placing it directly in front of his eyes. 'It's just a party. :o) .' Mituna appeared fascinated with this information and stopped his screaming, poking the smiley face on the phone screen.

"Oohhh… will there be honey?" He looked hopeful, biting his lip and allowing his eyes to shine with curiousity. Kurloz gave a smile and ruffled his hair, he adored his innocence and gullibility. Cronus, on the other hand, was not only impressed, but intruiged. He wanted to be able to make Mituna react to him like that.

"What the hell did you say to him?" He asked after Kurloz had come back over, not even receiving a response until he was thrown out of the room.

'I said enough,' he signed, knowing Cronus would have no idea what he said. The greaser boy gave a groan of annoyance before he heard the whistle again, muttering a 'fuck' and running down the hallway.

* * *

"Cronus, you have no idea what kind of trouble you're in…." He had been caught, and luckily had developed the skills to tune out Kankri's long, drawn out rants. He knew he would be in trouble though, he kind of blew up some stuff in the Chemistry lab. He thought it would be funny, but he was wrong. The teacher got extraordinarily pissed off, and the Principal sent their office aid… which just so happened to be Kankri.. "...and I can't believe you would do something like this! What am I to do, what am I to do! You…" he tuned him out again, sighing and grimacing as the red sweatered wearing boy continued to drag him by the ear to the main office.

"Look, doll, how about I just give you a kiss and we call it even?" Kankri was displeased with being interrupted, but once he realized what Cronus had said his face turned as red as his sweater.

"I.. am… celibate. .." He whispered, yanking his ear harder and earning a chuckle from Cronus, who used a hand to slick back his hair. "I'll be sure you receive a reasonable punishment, don't you fret."

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! No way, please, rethink this… me… doing that?!"

"It appears to be a plausible punishment," Kankri pitched in, smiling happily in regards to the justice that had just been done. He deserved it… definitely…

"But me, hanging out with retards all day? Are you fucking with me?"

"Watch your mouth young man, and until you stop acting like one, yes, that is where you'll be. You'll help teach them… Though I doubt half of them need to learn anything… you on the other hand.." The Principal scolded, handing Cronus a pass and a sticker that read 'Dunce'. "Until you change your act, you won't receive credit for your current courses, understand?"

"It's not like I'm passing anyways…" Cronus replied snarkily, getting up from the chair he was forced to sit in. Bullshit, he wasn't gonna show up-

"Also, if you skip, I will inform your father." That was enough to make Cronus afraid. His dad would literally kill him if he knew he was in the mental kids class. God why was this his life… fuuucckkkk…

"Fine… I won't ditch…" He grumbled, pushing past a content Kankri and leaving the room. Oh well… at least he'd get to be around Mituna more often now… ah Mituna… That kid was just… so alluring… in a strange way… Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get some action. .. the kid seemed stupid enough…

He made his way back to the room, trying to keep his tough guy act up. "Before you fuck me up, I have a pass." He told Kurloz, witnessing the deep scowl that went across the larger male's face. "Yeah, me too skeleton boy... That's how I feel about this." He sighed out, sitting at one of the desks. After a moment, he looked curiously at the bumblebee boy, allowing a small smirk to spread across his lips. "What are you up to, Tuna..?" He asked with a playful tone in his voice, seat hopping until he was closer to him. Kurloz was glaring at him, knowing he was up to something.

"I'm coloring…" he responded with his adorable lisp, continuing to draw with his yellow, blue and red crayons. It was a horrid picture, his artistic skills were not great, but it was rather adorable how much he loved to draw.

"Will you draw me a picture?" Cronus asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He noticed the excitement spread across the boy's face, and watched as he selected a purple crayon. Then he saw him pause, which was a curious action.

"Mm… no." Mituna replied with his cheeky smile. "I don't think you should get one." Ah, so it was a game. He could sense Kurloz's fuming rage from across the room, but he continued on.

"Aw… Why not Tuna fish?" He purred, scooting closer to him and looking, very fakely, disappointed. "Am I not cute enough?" He teased. Mituna looked him over and hummed, making expressions of extreme concentration.

"No, that's not it…" He messed with the gap in his front teeth. That surprised the greaser. Wow, he the kid thought he was cute… "I need a form of payment." He teasingly lowered his voice to sound like Kurloz, and laughed about it afterwards. He had overheard him saying that one time to his brother… Weird. "How about, I get that thingy, and then I'll draw you an picture." He offered, going back to coloring his current masterpiece.

"Thingy?" Cronus grimaced, looking down at himself. Oh. "You mean the jacket?" Mituna just started humming, completely tuning him out at this point. The greaser let out a sigh and took off his jacket, then draped it loosely over Mituna's shoulders. "Don't get anythin' on it, kay?" He smirked. Oh the things he'd do to get laid… He noted the huge smile he received in response and decided to move, finding it best not to get beaten the shit out of today.

(*Author's Note*: And I'll end it there! I'm back bitches, hah.)


End file.
